User talk:Felinoel
Navigation The code has been copied. Nicely done. Energy ''X'' 23:25, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I forgot to change it on my birthday. Thanks though. No one can be 27 forever. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 05:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Generation navigations Template:GenVnav and Template:GenIVnav have been completed. 00:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Edits Well, due to your previous edits, I have grated you a place for this week's commentator. You can put your input on the fight here. Energy ''X'' 23:43, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :Do I just put it anywhere there? Also on the main page my name is stated to be Fel, can it be changed to fel or ƒel? The spelling of my name usually includes the mathematical symbol for function, ƒ, but I spell it with a lowercase f most of the time so it can be easier for people to type. 00:34, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Featured Pokémon Well, the decision is purely random, via , until a page of a Pokémon shows up. Energy ''X'' 21:24, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :That would be good, but I cannot think of a system what could attract people to vote on it; people wouldn't see where to vote. Still, I have a proposal. Would you like to choose which Pokémon should battle the next week? Energy ''X'' 18:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Stolen images It is very unpleasing, but it seems we are based on Bulbapedia, primarily that the style is written "XY character debuted in IL041" or somesuch. There has to be a better, much simpler way to have a greater difference from that site. Energy ''X'' 14:41, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Well, not sure if you were around here, but we had about 8 affiliations, the links were posted at the front page. However, one day, it was decided they did not worth much and were removed... Energy ''X'' 20:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Farewell I farewell here in The Pokemon Wiki? not. But I farewell Adventure Time Wiki. 17:20, January 1, 2014 Bot Perhaps. Although it could clear a certain cache... Energy ''X'' 18:15, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Bot Perhaps. Although it could clear a certain cache... Energy ''X'' 18:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) User of the month There, it was time. Energy ''X'' 19:26, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :lol really? Thanks then! 06:38, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Image Well, I recently discovered we do have a template for the bad image quality, but is not used often... Energy ''X'' 19:30, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Vote Could you vote on this, please? Energy ''X'' 22:28, January 29, 2014 (UTC) poke power We should not close the idea of poke power that new users will replace the old ones cause you know they might never come back but still we can re-start the project for te betterment of this wiki.BlazeFire 09:18, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :What? Could you elaborate, or... maybe link to this discussion you are continuing from? 09:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC) It was about replacing the old members by new and active members in PokePower project and the disscussion is here--'Blaze'Fire 09:26, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I am confused... why did you message me that? 09:38, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I want you not to close this initiative but rather support it!Got it!--'Blaze'Fire 09:41, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::You want me to respond to this query? Why didn't you say so in the first place...? x.x 09:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for trouble LOL shskes hand nice to meet you anyway!BlazeFire 09:51, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :You as well. 06:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Recreate I want to recreate articles not get rid of them permanently. There are some articles I prefer to create myself.--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:29, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Jeff It's right here! This is the source Jeffrey. Ask dragonspore.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:37, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Kyurem147 Hi there. I just can't stand Kyurem147 posting deletion tags on the pages that I have created and I can't stand him making everyone on this wiki unhappy like this anymore. Can you please take care of him and tell Energy X to block him for good, please? He just keeps doing it. Please don't no please don't block me! I'm not bad. It's not fair! I'll stop!!! You're all just misunderstood. You don't understand me fully.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:22, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Let's talk about this and completely get this straighten out. This such thing as talk before decision.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:45, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Please don't block me permentley. I'll stop!!! I'm really sorry for making you, Rainbow Shifter, Felinoel and everyone else unhappy. Can you tell them that? I'll undo everything. All I can do is ask for forgiveness, compassion and a conversation. You're a compassionate guy aren't you? I'm a big pokemon fan and a good one. I swear!!--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:12, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but I mistakly made a duplicate. Solana's Deoxys can you please delete it? It doesn't belong.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:38, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi, just wanted to say that, I put an s in brackets, at the end because it wouldn't allow me to edit the title, plus I know the plural of pokemon. :Please remember to sign your posts with four tilde. 19:19, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Arrested category He was one of the characters who were arrested by Officer Jenny in the series, especially in movies.